The Lovesickness of Haruhi Suzumiya
by KasumaIzzigawa
Summary: Lately, Haruhi Suzumiya hasn't been acting "normal". Kyon finds this strange and tries to figure out what's up only to find that he is the cause himself. HaruhixKyon.
1. Just Another Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Haruhi characters. So get off me. D:

-----------------

The Lovesick-ness of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 1: Just Another Day

"Kyon." C'mon, just a few more minutes...

"Kyon!" My little sister yells as she jumps on me, attempting to wake me up.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" She gets off me and leaves my room. How does she have so much energy this early in the morning? Kids remain a mystery to me... even though I was one myself. I slowly start to get up, rubbing my eyes. Great, the start of another day of school... I get out of bed and start to get ready. I finish eating breakfast and, along with my little sister, walk out of the house.

As I wave goodbye to my little sister as she walks off with her friends, I continue to walk to the school of North High, of which, in my dismay, is located at the top of a hill. Sighing, I continued to walk up this hill to see what I will experience in my life next. As I near the school, I hear the sound of someone running behind me.

"Yo, Kyon!" I stopped to look back, seeing Taniguchi running towards me. He began to walk with me towards school, that is, until he saw some girls walk by and turned to chase after them. Slapping my hands into my face, I continued towards homeroom. Taniguchi, that idiot. Shrugging it off, I walked into homeroom to see the one and only Haruhi Suzumiya. If you first looked at her, you would think she would be a typical, beautiful high school girl. Well, you'd be wrong. Without knowing it herself, she was what some might call a "goddess". I didn't know everything about this, but what I did know was that she had the powers to create a new world and destroy this one. And who was the only who can prevent this from happening? Sadly, me...

I walked to my desk and turned around to look at Haruhi. She was staring out into the sky through the window. Surprisingly, she wasn't all hyper and thinking of crazy schemes that the SOS Brigade would have to endure. I simply looked at her and said, "Hey." She looks towards me with her beautiful brown eyes... wait, what?

"Hey," she replies, averting her gaze out the window once again. I continue to stare at her, wondering what's on her mind. The bell rings and our teacher walks in, telling everyone to take their seats. I shrug and turn around, facing the front of the class.

The day went by pretty normally... well, as normal as it can get. Haruhi was very quiet and it was weird... Lunch time came and I stood up to leave when Haruhi rushed out of the classroom. I just stood there, staring towards the door. I shrugged it off and started walking towards the clubroom.

When I arrived in the SOS Brigade's clubroom, I found only Yuki Nagato sitting in the corner of the room near the window reading as usual. I said "Hi" to her and she just looked at me, then back to her book. I sighed. Yuki was never much of the talkative type, unless it deemed necessary. This girl was not your usual quiet girl. She was actually an alien sent by the Integrated Data Entity to observe Haruhi. I still wonder why she doesn't show emotions unlike Ryoko Asakura, who was like Yuki and tried to kill me. Still, I believed Yuki had a heart.

I decided to take a nap as I wasn't hungry. I sat in the chair I usually sit in and laid my head down, dozing off.

I woke up later to find that the next class was about to start. I got up, waved goodbye to Yuki, and headed to class.

The classes went by pretty slow. I couldn't help but fall asleep. At the end of the day, I put my things away then turned towards Haruhi.

"I'll meet you at the clubroom Kyon," said Haruhi as she walked out of the room.

Oddly enough, I got up and started heading to the clubroom. When I arrived, I saw that Itsuki Koizumi, Mikuru Asahina, and Yuki Nagato were already here. I looked over to Yuki. I really wonder if she goes to class at all... I sat down across from Koizumi.

"A game?" asked Koizumi as he held out a board. I nodded while feeling uncomfortable as Koizumi smiled at me. He's always smiling and it kind of creeps me out. Still, being an esper sounds pretty cool. Having to fight those blue giants known as Celestials don't seem to fun though because of Haruhi not being content with the world.

As we started our game, Mikuru was brewing her heavenly tea. She looked amazing in her maid outfit as always. She was a time-traveler that came back in time to investigate a disturbance around this time, which also involves Haruhi. Still, she became the brigade's mascot as well as Haruhi's play thing. I wish I could do something about it, but that could mean the end of the world. She set a cup of tea in front of me and I thanked her. She smiled at me and couldn't help, but smile back. She was just like an angel.

So here I am. Part of a brigade made by Haruhi used to search for supernatural anomalies and the like. Yet, she doesn't know that in the brigade are an alien, a time traveler, and an esper. I still wonder why I'm here? I'm the only normal human in this brigade...

It was just then that I felt this chill in my spine. I started to tense up. Looking around finding nothing, I started to relax, until the door slammed open and a tennis ball cam flying into my face and knocking me over.

"Ow..." I got up from falling over. My face hurts...

"Sorry I was late everyone!" shouted Haruhi as she walked in.

"What the hell was that for?!" That really does hurt...

"What are you complaining about?"

"You just threw a tennis ball at my face!"

"Well, I expected you to catch it. It's not my fault you couldn't." You're kidding right?

"At least say sorry."

"Well, sorry." Her voice tells me she doesn't really mean it...

Mikuru walks over to me. "Are you alright?" She smiles at me. Her smile could warm up anyone's day. I could feel someone glaring at me as I was smiling back at Mikuru. I turned my gaze towards Haruhi, who had this cold glare piercing through me. I nervously laughed and just stared back. She made a "hmph" and started to say something.

"I have an announcement to make." I hope it's not one of her crazy ideas that'll put me through hell... "I signed the SOS Brigade for a tennis match against the school's tennis team." Damn it...

Getting up and dusting myself off, I questioned her. "How do you expect us to win against them?"

"We can pull it off Kyon! Where's your determination?" What determination?..

"I think it'll be a fun experience," said Koizumi as he put on that fake smile of his. Smug bastard. I swear, his smile will make me snap soon and I'll pop him one.

"How did we even get a game against them?" I questioned yet again.

"They had a sign-up sheet for whoever would like to challenge them. I guess they're looking for new players." She had that devilish grin of hers on. "Oh, we're gonna beat them." Oh man...

I sighed. There was nothing I could do to stop her from making us do it. As Koizumi told me, if she was unsatisfied with our current world, she could destroy this world at will and I like this world.

"Alright! We'll start practicing tomorrow after school! I'm going home now. Dismissed!" said the Brigade chief enthusiastically before she left. Oh well... at least it's more reasonable compared to most of her ideas...


	2. Tennis for Two?

The Lovesick-ness of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 2: Tennis for Two?

The next day started just like any other. My sister wakes me up, we get cleaned and ready, eat, and we leave for school.

Waving goodbye to my sister, I started my daily walk up that accursed hill. I don't understand why I complain about it everyday when I've been doing this for almost a year already. Maybe it's just because I'm tired...

I arrived in my homeroom, hoping not to see Haruhi today. Well, my hoping didn't do me any good as the chief herself was sitting at her desk with a devilish grin looking towards me. I sighed, walking to my desk directly located in front of her.

"Hey Kyon," I looked behind me towards Haruhi, "are you any good at tennis?"

"Well... not really." As a matter of fact, I don't know how to play at all... besides the fact that we hit a ball around.

"Hmm... well, I guess I'll have to teach you then. Don't worry, I'm sure even a lower member like you can be good at something." Is that supposed to make me feel better?...

The day went by and lunch came. I brought my own lunch today, so I just sat down eating it. Haruhi went out again and I sighed in relief. Now I can eat in peace...

"Hey, Kyon."

I stand corrected... Both Kunikida and Taniguchi walked over to me and sat down to eat as well.

"So Kyon, how's it going with Haruhi?" questioned Kunikida.

"What do you mean?" I wonder if he's implying something...

"You and Haruhi do anything yet?" asked Taniguchi. Damn pervert... I sat there silently sipping my drink and eating. "C'mon, we know there's something going on between you two."

And again, they assume the wrong idea. I put down my drink. "I've said before that there's nothing going on between us. I feel like I'm more of her servant than anything else..."

"Then, why do you stay with in that club of yours?" asked Kunikida as he ate.

I continued to sit in silence. I couldn't just tell them that leaving the brigade could possibly cause the end of the world... That's my only reason really... I sighed and simply said, "I guess because I'm bored."

Taniguchi looked at me for a few seconds and then sighed, "Whatever you say buddy."

We finished up our lunches and continued the day normally. At the end of our last class, I was putting my things away when suddenly I felt a grasp on my tie. Oh god...

"Let's go Kyon!" shouted Haruhi as she dragged me out of the classroom.

She dragged me all the way to the clubroom. Now, being dragged around would probably include some injuries. Through the time I've been with Haruhi, I've learned to keep up with her as she does this, leaving me with no injuries whatsoever.

Haruhi kicks open the door, releasing her grasp on my tie as she does so.

"Hi everyone! Ready for our activities today?"

I fixed my tie and looked towards Haruhi. "What activities?"

She turned to me with a questioning look. "Our tennis practice! I thought you could've figure that out Kyon, especially since I talked about it yesterday." Thanks for insulting my intellect... "Well, let's go!"

Before we headed out, a thought just hit me. "Wait, we don't have any equipment to play tennis."

"Of course we do! We have some right here! I always come prepared!" Haruhi pulled out a bag containing four tennis rackets and some tennis balls along with them.

Knowing the personality she has, I asked, "So, where'd you steal these from this time?"

"I didn't steal them! I simply borrowed them from the school's storage closet in the gymnasium."

"Did you ask for permission to use the equipment?"

"No."

"Then it's stealing!" This girl seriously doesn't understand that concept...

Letting out a "hmph" and looking away from me pouting, she said, "Whatever, let's just go already."

I simply sighed and just decided to leave it alone. It's not like she was going to listen anyway...

-------------------

We all arrived at the tennis courts outside the school. The game we had against the tennis team was a two out of three game of doubles, meaning a two-on-two match. We were to switch off each game, Haruhi and me taking the first and Koizumi and Yuki for the second. If necessary, Haruhi and me were to take the third. Mikuru wasn't going to play, so she was going to be our "cheerleader" as Haruhi says. Well, Mikuru doesn't look bad in a cheerleading outfit. Actually, she looks pretty cute. Anyway, we changed into more comfortable attire, seeing as playing in our school uniforms would be a pain. Haruhi explained everything to us and we understood the rules. We all moved onto the court.

"Alright everyone! Time to play!" shouted Haruhi as she served the ball. She swung fiercely at it. Her strength really impresses me sometimes.

The game went on, switching positions and hitting the ball back and forth to each other. It began to become tiring though. I was getting really tired myself...

We decided for one last game before we stopped. Koizumi and Yuki had the point advantage over us as we neared the end of the game. Koizumi served the ball towards Haruhi.

"I got it!" she shouted as she went for the ball. She tripped on her footing and, out of some odd instinct, I suddenly rushed and caught her before she fell.

"Are you alright?" I was panting heavily. How fast did I run there? I don't even know. I looked down towards Haruhi who was in my arms. She looked up towards me and... did I see her blushing?

After a few seconds, I let go of her and she stood there looking away from me. "I'm fine... Alright, let's go home now."

We put everything away and started to take our leave. I glanced towards Haruhi, who also looked back at me. "See you tomorrow." I said and walked away.

I continued my walk home, thinking about the day's events. Haruhi was in my arms... gah! What the hell am I thinking? This is Haruhi I'm talking about... She's not even into ordinary humans... yet, why am I here? Koizumi once said that she chose me, whatever that means. Maybe that has something to do with it. Whatever, I don't care. It's not like I have a thing for Haruhi... pulling the thought out of my mind, I continued my walk home.

Arriving home, I was exhausted from today. I brushed my teeth and headed to bed. I thought about Haruhi for a bit while laying in bed. For some reason, she was the only thing on my mind the whole time... gah, I should be heading to sleep now.


	3. A Day with Haruhi

The Lovesick-ness of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 3: Alone with Haruhi

The day came for the tennis match against North High's tennis team...

Yet, there was a problem though.

The tennis team wasn't able to play on the day it was scheduled for some unknown reason and decided to just cancel the event. Coincidentally, Mikuru, Koizumi, and Yuki were also busy with things. Here I was, in the clubroom, alone with Haruhi... great. I swear, I was set up for this for God knows why... Nah, I'm just thinking too much.

"Aww man! That was a waste of time!" screamed out an obviously annoyed Haruhi. "We could've got something else done instead of that practicing!"

"Well, I have to admit, it was still pretty fun."

Haruhi looked at me and I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. "I guess so..." Seeing Haruhi blush surprises me. She looks really cute when she does...

I didn't just think that.

I sat back in my chair. There was nothing to do. No Yuki reading in the corner and not even the beautiful Miss Asahina in her maid outfit. As much as I hate to admit, it's even boring without Koizumi here. Just the chief herself. This was gonna be a boring day indeed...

Half an hour had passed and I continued to sit here, playing a board game by myself. Realizing how stupid it is to play a board game by myself, I looked over to Haruhi. She was doing something on the computer, which I couldn't tell what as the monitor was faced the other way. She noticed my stare and looked towards me.

"What?" She looked at me with an eyebrow up.

I simply replied. "Nothing."

"Whatever..." My thoughts were brought back to the day of the tennis practice. I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about Haruhi. Gah! She's gotten into my head! My thoughts were broken when Haruhi spoke. "Hey... wanna go out to eat?"

Surprised, I asked, "Are you asking me out on a date Miss Suzumiya?" I chuckled at the thought of it.

"Idiot!" She looked away with a red face. "I was just asking because I was starting to get hungry..." She gave me a death stare. "And for that comment, you've earned a penalty! You're paying!" Damn it... well, she was probably going to make me pay anyway... We put everything away and locked the door as we headed out and away from the school.

----------------------

We were walking down the hill from the school. Of course, many guys would dream of walking around alone with a beautiful girl. But, if you were with Haruhi, I don't think you'd want to. Especially if she's going to drag you around all over the place.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Doesn't matter, why don't you pick?"

"Just wondering if you had something in mind."

"Well, I don't. Let's just go!" She sounds mad. Did I upset her that much?

Thinking of where to go, I decided to go to some place familiar. After about a half hour of walking around, we arrived in front of a restaurant. It was a restaurant that my family likes to go to. I liked the food there, tastes great. We walked inside and was greeted by a woman. I asked for a table for two near a window.

"Why near a window?" asked Haruhi.

"There's a nice view." The woman looked towards me and smiled. She was probably thinking that we were a couple going out to eat. She escorted us to a table near a window and we sat down. We took the menus and ordered something to eat.

I started to gaze out the window. It was a beautiful, spring day. The green trees, the clear, blue sky... It really was a nice view. Sensing a gaze, I turned my gaze to Haruhi. She was staring intently at me and I met her gaze.

"Something wrong Haruhi?"

"N-no, it's nothing." She blushed a little and looked away.

I chuckled. "Is that a hint of blush I see there?"

She pouted and looked at me. "Shut up. I was not blushing at all."

I chuckled again. "If you say so." And she continued pouting.

We soon received our food and we started to eat. I saw some people glance over at us as they walked to their seats and smiled. I'm guessing they were all thinking we were a cute couple or something, which we certainly weren't. It's Haruhi. The girl who isn't interested in regular humans... yet, why am I here? That's the second time I asked myself that. That thought really confuses me. I decided to forget about it and continued eating.

"Hey, Kyon?"

I looked up at Haruhi. "What?"

I could see she was hesitating for some reason. "It's nothing, never mind..."

I shrugged and continued to eat. Haruhi finished eating her food first. She's pretty fast. I finished eating soon after. Paying for the food and thanking the waitress, we left the restaurant. I noticed that time went by pretty quickly. It was already starting to get dark, so we agreed to head home and call it a day.

"Want me to walk you home?" I asked Haruhi.

"S-s-sure." she stuttered.

Looking at her, I began to worry a little. "Are you alright? You've been acting weird today." Wait, when isn't she acting weird? If she's acting weird, it would be normal and if she's not acting weird, it would be weird, right? Great, I'm starting to sound like her... Well... never mind, I'm just confusing myself.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Hahaha~! Well, umm... let's go then!" And we started to walk to her house.

If was sort of an odd walk. Both of us didn't speak at all. Haruhi just looked on ahead as she walked and I did the same. It looked like something was on her mind, but she didn't say anything. I was wondering what was up with her. I had no clue whatsoever. She wasn't as eccentric and bossy as much as she usually is. Honestly, I wouldn't mind that at all. But that could mean Haruhi is going through her so-called "slight cases of melancholy" and creating closed space. Poor Koizumi, he would have to work all night. I looked to see that we had arrived at Haruhi's house.

"Well, bye Kyon." she said as she headed inside. But before she did, I felt heat touch my cheeks. It took me a few seconds to realize that she had just kissed my cheek and then headed inside. I put a hand to my cheek and stood there for a minute, registering what just happened. Finally snapping back into reality, I headed home myself.

While walking home, I couldn't stop thinking about what Haruhi just did. I can't believe she actually kissed me on my cheek. Can you believe that the almighty goddess known as Haruhi Suzumiya has just given me a kiss on the cheek? I'm still surprised at this... Haruhi isn't really the one to show such affection as to give any sort of kiss. I wonder if she likes me... It could be a possibly. Whatever, I don't care if she does or not...

I arrived back at home and it was starting to already get dark out. I headed up to my room, lazy to do anything else, and got ready to go to bed. I jumped onto my bed and laid there thinking once again of Haruhi. Hmm... bed... gah! I shouldn't be thinking that! Damn teenage hormones... This girl really has taken over my mind... After a while, I was finally able to go to sleep.

-------------

A/N: Hope it's going good so far. Review and give me some ideas and I'll see what I can do... I just noticed how short my first three chapters are. Gah, I have to make sure the next ones are much longer.


	4. Conflicts Inside

The Lovesick-ness of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 4: Conflicts Inside

Well, it's the start of another day. For some reason, I feel more energetic today. I woke up without complaining when my sister came in to wake me up with her hyperactive-ness. I shrugged off the thought and just continued my walk to the high school, seeing as being energetic isn't a bad thing early in the morning.

Doing my daily trek up the hill wasn't as bad as the other days, which also struck me to be odd. Maybe I'm just in that good of a mood? Possibly. I continued to climb up the hill and soon arrived at the school. I walked into homeroom and saw Haruhi with her head down in her arms on her desk. I couldn't help but smile as I saw her. I moved towards my seat and sat down. Turning around, I said, "Morning."

Haruhi didn't bulge at all. She just continued to lay her head there. "Hey Haruhi, you alright?" And once again, she just tuned out whatever I said to her. The bell rang and I stared at Haruhi for a minute, then turned around to start class.

I was actually able to pay attention today. I didn't fall asleep at all and I felt accomplished. Haruhi, however, didn't do anything but lay her head down. I began to wonder what could be going on in her head, though, it's kind of hard to figure out anything she could be thinking of. Lunch came and I decided to head over towards the clubroom, leaving Haruhi to lay there by herself.

As I walked into the clubroom, I noticed it was empty... except for one person: Koizumi. I looked over to him and he creepily smiled back. Ugh, the shivers he gives me.

"Hello there, Kyon." He said as I slowly walked in and closed the door.

"I'm guessing you're here to tell me something?"

He grinned at me. "Am I that obvious?" Well, of course. If you're the only one in the clubroom and I just so happened to walk in, it's obvious that there's something that you have to tell me...

"What is it?"

"Take a seat, it may take a few minutes." I simply sat down in my chair across from him and he started. "Did anything happen with you and Haruhi yesterday?"

"Well, seeing as no one else was here but me and her, we went out to eat." I said as I sat here wondering what this had to do with... well, besides the fact that it's about Haruhi, I know that.

"I see, I see..." He said as he looked around. "Well, to start off, there was a closed space created last night and as you see, I had to take care of it. It seriously tired me out." You seem fine to me... "I'm sorry for not being here yesterday, but I had to meet with some fellow espers. Anyway, we were trying to find the cause of why Suzumiya-san had created the closed space.." And? "and, apparently, we've found that the creation of it leads to you, Kyon." Great, I did something wrong.... again.

"What did I possibly do that made Haruhi create it?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. What exactly happened yesterday?"

"Well... it's just exactly as I said. Haruhi wanted to eat, I took her to a restaurant, then I dropped her off at home. Simple as that." Of course, I did leave out the part where Haruhi kissed my cheek. I'm not going to tell Koizumi that or he'll never leave me alone.

"Is that all?" He asked, eying me intently.

I stayed quiet for a second then answered. "Yes, that's about it."

"I see..." He sat back in his chair and stayed quiet for a minute. I was feeling uncomfortable, but that wasn't new as Koizumi always makes me feel uncomfortable. Especially when he gets right up close in my face...

"Is that all you need to say?" I just wanted to go now.

"Well, there is one thing that we've also found out..." He seemed to be thinking about it before he finally spoke up. "It seems that Haruhi is having trouble with something in her mind. She's apparently in conflict with herself and that caused her to create the closed space. What this conflict of hers is, we do not know, except the fact that it has to do with you, Kyon." Why am I always to blame for these things?

"So you're saying you want me to find out for you? Is that it?" I said, giving Koizumi a questioning look.

"Precisely. It would do much help if we were to find out what is troubling her and I sense that you're the only one who can figure it out." Gah, what am I, you're tool?

Sighing, I simply shook my head. "Whatever, I'll see what I can do."

Getting out of his seat, Koizumi walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks, Kyon. Hopefully we'll be able to figure this out." Can you please get your hands off my shoulder? I'm feeling even more uncomfortable now...

He let go of my shoulder and walked over to the door. He opened it and he beckoned me out. I got up and headed over to him. "See you after school, Kyon." And I walked away.

I arrived in class and lunch was going to end in a few minutes. I went over to sit in my chair. I thought about what could've caused Haruhi to create the closed space this time. Thinking about what happened yesterday, I don't see what I could've done to make her upset... besides that whole comment I said about her asking me on a date. But I don't think that could've made her so upset to actually do anything to the world.

I looked around, and I noticed that Haruhi wasn't in the classroom. I wonder where she could've ran off to. Maybe she went to the nurse? Possibly. She didn't look too well this morning. The bell rang and lunch ended. Haruhi walked in just in time for class and the day went on.

As the school day came to a close, I packed up whatever homework I had and got up. Just as I did, Haruhi herself zoomed out of the classroom. She's seriously fast. If I ever try to run away from her, I'd probably be screwed...

Getting up, I headed for the SOS Brigade clubroom. Upon my arrival, I was greeted by Mikuru and saw Yuki and Koizumi in their usual spots. Yuki looked up at me for a minute then looked back to her book, with the same expression on her face. An alien that just loves reading books... kind of weird if you're so used to seeing those aliens on those sci-fi movies, where they're mostly slaughtering people.

Well, pushing that aside, I walked over to my chair and sat down. Seeing as Haruhi wasn't here yet, I found it to be more boring than ever. But, if she was, I'd probably be the one who gets scolded for something I didn't even do yet. I wonder where she is right now...

"Worried about Suzumiya-san?" I looked over to Koizumi, who was just sitting in his chair sipping tea that Miss Asahina herself brewed.

"What makes you say that?" I questioned.

"You seem deep in thought so I just assumed." What are you, a mind reader? I'd like to keep my thoughts to myself, thank you.

"No, I'm not. Why would I be?" I clearly have no reason to be anyway.

"Hmm.. I guess so." And he took another sip of his tea. I took a sip of my tea also, seeing as just leaving it alone would be a waste. As I took some of the tea in, Haruhi slammed the door open and walked in. She closed it then walked over to the computer, put her bag down, then sat in the seat.

"Hi Haruhi," was all I managed to say at the moment. She glared at me, giving me this death stare as if I just committed a murder. She turned back to the computer, looking at something with interest.

I felt this chill in my spine. I felt kind of scared when she glared at me there, even though she's done it countless times before. Something about it this time just didn't seem... right...

Koizumi leaned over and whispered to me. "Any idea on why Miss Suzumiya is like that?"

"No idea," I whispered back. Honestly, I really didn't. But thinking back to earlier today, it probably has to do with me...

Half an hour had passed and still, no acknowledgement from Haruhi. I was starting to get very bored and tired. I want to go to sleep. I slowly got up, took my bag and slung it over my shoulders, walking to the door and opening it.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned to see Haruhi who had just stood up.

"Home."

"And who gave you permission for that?"

"No one."

"Then you are to stay here."

"I'm tired, just let me go home."

"No! You're are not to leave the clubroom unless told otherwise!." She seems in a really bad mood. But, being the tired person I am, I didn't listen to her and walked off.

I reached the gates and starting walking down the hill. Man, I feel too tired to walk yet I'm doing it anyway... Weird how the teenage body works. I sighed and continued walking.

I heard quick footsteps behind me, and I stopped and took a side step, letting the person who attempted to tackle me nearly fall over. Looking to who it was, I saw Haruhi. I gave her a questioning look and continued to walk down the hill.

"Didn't I just say not to leave Kyon?!" shouted Haruhi.

I turned around, looking straight at her. "I guess I must've missed that."

"Stop being a smart ass and come back, now!" There she goes again...

"Look Haruhi, I don't know why you're such in a bad mood, but you've got to stop taking things out on me for once." I was really getting sick and tired of how she's been treating me. I kind of felt... rebellious.

"I don't take things out on you!..." she said somewhat quietly.

"Yes, yes you do. It's always me and me alone! What did I ever do to you? I never did anything and you bring everything down onto me." It felt as if I just snapped.

Haruhi stood there in silence for a moment, looking down at her shoes. Then, she mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. I just sighed and turned around to continue walking.

"Fine then! Leave! I hate you anyway, Kyon!" I turned my head around to see Haruhi running back to the school. I kind of felt hurt from her comment... She's probably just mad, she doesn't mean it... right? Forgetting about it, I continued home.

I feel like an idiot. I may have just caused the end of the world right now. C'mon blinding lights, appear before us and destroy the world... What the hell am I saying? Still, I feel guilty for saying that to Haruhi, even though she deserved it.

Reaching my house, I just made my way to my room right as I got in. Changing my clothes, I just jumped into bed and went to sleep early. Some feeling tells me tomorrow's not going to be good...

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There! I got my 4th chapter down! I hoped you liked it. I think I did much better than my previous chapters. Those ones seem a bit rushed now that I look at them. Oh well. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading.


	5. Unpleasant Surprise

**A/N: Hello there everyone! Sorry I took so long to update my story with this new chapter. I've been... lazy lately. (Actually, I'm lazy a lot. ^^') But I finally got this chapter done! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. :D**

**

* * *

**

The Lovesick-ness of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 5: Unpleasant Surprise

Waking up with the sense of worry is a horrible feeling. The words I said to Haruhi the day before was foolish of me. I knew the consequences it held yet I did it anyway. Well, someone's gotta tell Haruhi right from wrong, right?

Unlike yesterday, I woke up with less energy and really didn't want to go to school. I forced myself to get ready and get something to eat before I headed out the door.

I sighed, starting my trek up the hill to the school. I walked at a slow pace, not really wanting to get to school anytime soon. My thoughts were spinning with conclusions of yesterday's events. Were more closed spaces created? Probably. Will the world end? Well, I'm still here, so I guess not... well, yet anyway. And will Haruhi be angry with me? That's a positive.

I got to the school with no encounters with Taniguchi. Well, there's a good sign today.

Walking into class, I found Haruhi already sitting at her seat, staring out the window as usual. I walked over to my seat and sat down, not even giving her a single glance. I really didn't want to talk to her at all and she probably doesn't want to talk to me either.

The bell rang and class started. I was getting bored and falling asleep during class. My thoughts wandered off to Haruhi. She doesn't really hate me, right? Nah, she's probably just mad...

I slowly glanced behind my shoulder to see Haruhi with her head down. Seriously, she sleeps through all the classes and still manages to score higher grades than me? That just makes me feel more stupider... great, I just called myself stupid. This sucks.

The day went by slower than usual. I was loathing it. I wanna go home... but, by the end of the day, I still ended up heading towards the clubroom. I guess I've done it so much it has become a routine to me.

I knocked, and getting the confirmation that it was okay to go in, slowly opened the door and walked in to see Mikuru and Yuki. Mikuru was dressed in her maid outfit as usual and brewing tea. She looked so beautiful and attractive. No wonder Haruhi can't seem to keep her hands off of her. Luckily, I have self-control and common sense to not do anything that I shouldn't.

Sitting down in my usual spot, Mikuru walked over and handed me a cup of tea. I thanked her for it and smiled.

"What happened yesterday? Haruhi came back to the clubroom almost in tears, took her bag and ran out..." asked Mikuru quietly.

She was almost in tears? I wouldn't have thought that I hurt her that bad... but c'mon! I had to say something or else she would just keep on making me suffer.

Just as I said that, Koizumi walked into the clubroom. His eyes were red a bit and there were bags under them. He looked terrible.

"Hello everyone." He said as he went to sit down in his seat.

"Yo." He sat down and closed his eyes for a minute. He re-opened them and sighed. "You alright there Koizumi? You look horrible today."

He tried to fake a smile and opened his mouth to talk. "Honestly, I'm not alright at all."

"Lack of sleep?"

"Yes, due to the recent occurrence of closed space." Crap, I had a feeling something like that would happen... "They have been consistently popping up since yesterday afternoon and my colleagues and I have been working non-stop all night." He stops smiling. "As you can see, I'm really worn out." Yeah, this time you do look very worn out.

"Oh, that's too bad..."

"Which reminds me, Miss Suzumiya came back to the clubroom yesterday in an angry mood. Any ideas on what happened?" Yep, I have a few ideas alright...

"... I possibly might..."

"Care to share?"

I sighed and started to explain to Koizumi about when I left the clubroom yesterday and when Haruhi came running after me. I told him of what I said to her and me walking off.

"I see..." He sat there thinking for a while. He then looked up at me. "Have you spoken to Haruhi at all today?"

I nodded my head side to side. I guess I should have apologized to her... "I guess I should speak to her..." Matter of fact, where is she? I started to get thirsty and wanted some coffee. "I'm gonna go get some coffee, want anything?"

Koizumi declined and I asked Mikuru and Yuki, who both said no. I started walking over towards the cafeteria.

As I approached the cafeteria, I saw Haruhi walking by. I looked at her and swallowed hard. I was just about to call to her when some guy walked up to her and started talking to her. I watched as they talked and soon walked away. A new friend she made? I didn't think Haruhi would make friends with a ordinary human like him... you know, I keep on saying that when I'm also a ordinary human. I don't understand myself at all sometimes.

I decided to leave her alone and talk to her later. I got my coffee and headed back towards the clubroom. Sitting down, I started to play some board games with Koizumi and Mikuru joined in this time.

As we continued playing, Koizumi spoke up. "Hmm... Miss Suzumiya hasn't come yet."

"I saw her walk off with someone when I went to get coffee. She looked busy so I didn't bother her." I said as I took my turn rolling the dice and moving my piece.

"Oh, I see..."

"She'll probably be here soon." Chirped Mikuru with her cute voice.

"Yeah, I guess." But I was wrong. She didn't come today. It was starting to get late. I heard as Yuki closed her book and got up. This signaled as the end of the day's activities. Everyone else started getting ready to go home. Yuki and Koizumi walked off first. I looked out the window until I heard Mikuru speak.

"I'm sure she's fine Kyon. Don't worry." I nodded at her and left so she could change into her school uniform. I slumped my bag over my shoulders and walked out of the school. Walking down the hill, so much better than hiking up it.

I soon got home from all my walking and headed into my room. I heard footsteps outside my door closing in quickly. My little sister opened the door and jumped at me.

"Kyon! Mom and dad said we're going out to eat tonight! Yay!" She said joyfully as she jumped up and down. "Bowl of noodles for me!" This girl never gets tired, does she?

"Alright, alright. I got it. Leave my room now." She stuck her tongue out at me and ran off. Little brat. I started to change for dinner. I sat on my bed reading a book Yuki lent me to keep me occupied. Some sci-fi book called The Ark. It was a pretty good book.

I had just finished reading a few pages when my mother called me down for us to head out to eat. I put a bookmark down in the book and put it on my table. We all headed to the car and drove off to that restaurant I took Haruhi to two days ago.

I looked through the window of the car and kinda spaced out from the city during the night. Lights on everywhere, people going to places, it was really a nice sight. We soon arrived at the restaurant and my dad parked the car. Heading inside, a man escorted us to a table somewhat in the middle of the restaurant.

Sitting down, I just sat there with a bored expression. A minute later, a waitress walked over to us, which I recognized as the waitress that greeted me and Haruhi two days ago. I shrugged it off as she gave us our menus. Right before she left to another table, she noticed me and frowned. I looked at her with a questioning look. What? Do I have something on my face? She just simply shook her head and walked off to another table.

That was awkward... Why'd she frown at me? Did I do something wrong in which I have no idea about? Gah! Screw it. I'm just gonna enjoy my dinner with my family...

I sat there looking at the menu, not really interested in it too much. My mother noticed my expression and looked at me with a concerned look.

"Are you alright Kyon?" You know, I thought that out of all the people, my parents would actually call me by my real name instead of calling me Kyon like everyone else does. I guess I was wrong... All my little sisters fault...

I looked over to my mom, sighed, and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine mom."

She looked at me for a few more seconds and turned back to her menu. The waitress soon came back to our table to take our orders. I just looked at her as she took our orders. I was still thinking what was the reason for her to frown at me like that... I thought I heard someone call me, but I was lost in my thoughts. I heard my name called the second time and simply blinked.

"Kyon, are you alright?" asked my father. "Take your order already."

I put my hand to my face. "Yeah... I'm alright..." I took my order and sat back.

I looked over to my parents and saw them talking to each other quietly. I couldn't really hear what they were talking about, but I really didn't care. I looked over to my little sister and watched as she was playing with her utensils.

"Hey, be careful with those. You might poke your eye out."

She looked to me and stuck her tongue out. "Don't worry Kyon! I won't." She continued to play with them and I just looked over to the windows and stared outside. I was reminded of the time I brought Haruhi here and we were sitting near the windows. I made fun of her saying I saw her blush and she pouted. I have to admit, she does look cute when she pouts... and then, there was when I walked her home. She kissed me on the cheek...

"Kyon! Foods here!" exclaimed my little sister. I was knocked out of my trance as our food was put onto our table.

I looked at my food for a few seconds, kind of lost on what I was doing. I snapped back into reality and starting eating. Ugh, my mind is starting to go blank sometimes...

I sat there, just enjoying my food as my family was enjoying theirs. My little sister starting taking my food without my permission, but for some reason, I didn't seem to care. She must be hungry to eat some of my food too. I ate only half of what I ordered and just sat there.

"Not that hungry?" I looked over to mom, who looked awfully concerned of my behavior today.

"No, not really..."

"Can I have the rest of your food?" asked my little sister with a cute smile.

"You shouldn't be rude like that to your brother." My mother told her.

"No, it's alright. Go ahead and eat it."

"Yay! Thank you Kyon!" I nodded at her and just sat back.

"Kyon," I looked to my mother. "Are you feeling okay? You seem troubled with something."

My father came into the conversation. "You've been acting odd today. Does this have to do with a girl?"

I looked at both of them. No, it didn't have to do with a girl... well, actually, it did. But it doesn't have to do with being in love with a girl as they're implying. "No, it has nothing to do with a girl. I'm fine, I swear."

Both my parents were silent. Then, my father spoke up. "Alright, if you say so. If something's bothering you, feel free to talk to us, alright?"

"Alright dad."

We finished eating and started to leave until something caught my eye. My eyes widened as I looked and my mind seemed to go blank. I was surprised to see what I was seeing and I couldn't really believe it.

"Is something wrong Kyon?" My mother asked and I stood there staring.

"No, nothing's wrong. Let's just go." I didn't really want to stay here any longer...

We walked off to the car and we drove home. Right when my dad parked the car, I got out and just headed inside. I changed into my pajamas and just laid there on my bed. I wanted to sleep, but couldn't.

I guess I was too shocked at what I saw today at the restaurant...

Haruhi was with another guy... and they were kissing...

* * *

**A/N: Ooo, the plot thickens. I was stuck on how the end of this chapter would end and am very happy with what I picked. Did anyone see it coming? I didn't... oh wait, I did. Well, reviews are nice. Thanks for reading everyone. :D Until the next chapter!**


	6. Confused

**A/N: Okay, finally got it done. I'm not too happy with how long this one is and how it went, but it'll do I guess. Well, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

The Lovesick-ness of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 6: Confused

"..." Huh? What was that sound?...

"K..." Am I hearing things?

"Kyon!" I woke up startled. I wiped my eyes a bit and looked around. I was in my room lying on my bed. I looked over to see my sister looking straight at me. "You're gonna be late! Hurry up and get ready." And then she ran off. I looked over to the clock... It's 7:21. Damn it, gotta run!

I rushed with showering and getting some clothes on. I didn't bother to get breakfast as I was running late. I opened the door and sprinted out. I stopped sprinting and changed into a slower pace as I reached the bottom of the hill. Oh great, here we go... Crazily, I started to sprint up the hill. About half way, I grew tired and just starting walking. Looking at the time on my phone, it looked like I could make it by the start of the first class.

Arriving in class, I looked over to see that class hasn't started yet. As I walked over to my seat, I stopped. Why? Because I was staring at Haruhi and remembering what I saw yesterday... well, I don't know. I feel... awkward, but why should I care? Haruhi can date whoever she wants. I don't control her life... yet it seems like she controls mine. Damn it...

Our teacher walked in and saw that I was standing up. He told me to take my seat and the class started. I felt extremely tired that it was too hard to stay awake for class. I just wanted to go to sleep. Why am I so tired? I slept at a reasonable time last night and I was almost late! Maybe I'm just that lazy.

Lunch came and I just slammed my head down on my desk. I was too tired to care about any head injury.

"Yo, Kyon." I looked up to see Taniguchi and Kunikida standing near my desk. They sat down with their lunches and began to eat as they spoke to me. I slowly got my head off the desk and sat there staring straight forward.

"So how's it going Kyon? You don't look too good today." said Kunikida as he opened his lunch.

"Tired. Almost late for school. Want to sleep. Head hurts now." I simply replied.

"Why so tired? Were you and Haruhi up to something last night?" questioned Taniguchi with a stupid smirk that would make me punch him in the face. Upon hearing Haruhi's name, my mind kind of went blank. If you were to see my facial expression, you would think some sort of disappointment and sadness. I don't know why I feel this way. It's starting to really bug me...

"Hey, Kyon, you alright?" asked Taniguchi with a confused look.

Actually, I really don't know right now. I feel absolutely terrible and I just want some sleep...

"Did you and Haruhi get into a fight or something?" Kunikida asked as he took a bite of his lunch.

I finally nodded my head and said, "No, no. It's nothing, I'm fine." Though this was obviously a lie including with the way I look right now. I wanted a coffee for some reason. Weird craving for coffee now? I had one yesterday too. Right now, I didn't feel like getting one... "Hey Taniguchi, do you think you can buy me a coffee from the cafeteria real quick?"

He looked at me with a bewildered look. "What do I look like, your slave?" Typical answer. But he changed his expression when he looked at me once more. "Uhh... actually, I think you need it buddy. I'll be right back." And he left the room. Do I look that bad?

A few minutes later, Taniguchi came back with my coffee and I thanked him. Even though he's an idiot and a perverted girl chaser, he's still a good friend. Lunch soon ended and classes started again. I payed attention more in class, but still felt a little tired.

Thankfully, it was the end of the day. I couldn't have been more happier in my life at the moment. I walked out of the classroom and to the clubroom. Now I can relax in the clubroom drinking Mikuru's tea. Ahh, yes, the heavenly tea.

Opening the door to the clubroom, I was greeted by Mikuru who, when she noticed how I looked, gasped and ran over to me.

"Oh my god, what happened to you? You don't look too good." she asked with a concerned look.

"Nothing happened. Just tired, not enough sleep I guess." I simply replied and went to my seat.

"I'll make you a cup of tea. It'll make you feel much better." she smiled at me and went to brew her tea.

"Thanks."

Koizumi soon walked in and greeted everyone. He looked at me and examined my face. "Well, were you up all night trying to seal the closed spaces yourself?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, funny. You know I'm not like you, so just shut it. I'm just tired." I said glaring at him.

"Have you spoken to Haruhi yet?" Hearing Haruhi's name, I looked away from Koizumi.

"No, I haven't yet..."

"Hmm? Are you alright Kyon?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

The door slammed open and Haruhi walked in. As she walked by, I didn't even give her one glance and just looked down at the table. What should I say? Should I apologize or ask who was that guy she was with? Maybe both? I don't want to really get into her business, but I'm kind of curious...

Before I could even say something, Haruhi spoke first. "Kyon! What happened? You look horrible!" Thanks Haruhi, that makes me feel much better.

"Didn't get enough sleep I guess..." I guess this was my chance. "So... who was that guy you were with?"

She looked at me surprised. "What guy?"

"The one you walked off with at the cafeteria."

"Oh... he was just asking me about... the SOS Brigade. Yeah." She said with an unsure voice. Something inside told me to go on.

"And you missed yesterday's meeting too. I never thought you would. What happened?"

"I uhh... had to go home to do something..."

"Why didn't you tell us? We were waiting for you all day."

"I forgot..." Surprising she said that. With the way she is, I wouldn't think Haruhi would forget about the Brigade.

Knowing well what she really was doing, I asked her. "Where were you yesterday Haruhi?"

She looked at me again with a confused look. "I told you I went home." So she's gonna keep quiet about it? Alright then...

"Well, I just happened to see you at that restaurant yesterday when I went with my family..." I looked straight at her. She looked surprised. She didn't expect me to know all this I'm guessing.

"Well, who cares? It's none of your business anyway!" she shouted at me with an angry expression.

"I'm just saying... you don't have to lie to me Haruhi..." I said as I looked away from her. "If you had a date with someone, you could have just told us. It's not like we were going to stop you..." I got up from my seat. "I'm kinda surprised. I didn't think you would kiss them on the first date." I walked over to the door. I looked at everyone. They seemed surprised and Haruhi looked shocked. "And Haruhi? I'm sorry for what I said a few days ago..." And I walked out of the clubroom and out of the school.

I started my trek down the hill. A few minutes down the hill and my phone starting ringing. I looked at it and it read "Itsuki Koizumi". I picked up. "Hello?"

"Are you alright Kyon?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So that's what has been bothering you today, isn't it?"

"No, nothing's been bothering me. I just wanted to know."

"... Alright. Well, it seems like Miss Suzumiya is still in shock. She didn't expect you to ask her those things." Yeah, I know.

"Closed spaces?"

"Possibly. I'm hoping not though." Why? I thought you enjoyed your job? Guess not.

"Well, whatever. Bye Koizumi." And I hung up. Body still feels tired. I wish I got to drink some tea. Damn it! Why didn't I drink some before I left? Man... Well, what do I do now? So Haruhi's got some other guy. Maybe I'll get replaced as the Brigade's lap dog? Yeah, that would be nice... right? Would I really want that? I wouldn't want to leave everyone. They're all my friends. And Haruhi...

I don't know. I've been feeling weird around her lately. It's starting to annoy me to an extent. Maybe... No! Can't be. I'm not in love with her. Though she is very talented and smart. She's very beautiful and has a very eccentric personality... Okay, I gotta stop.

I reached my house and looked at the sky before going in. I couldn't help but think about it.

Am I in love with Haruhi?

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Now for me to figure out what to do next. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
